


Dulcet

by Highsmith (quimtessence)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Cute Immortal Husbands, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, Kink Meme, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Snowballing, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/pseuds/Highsmith
Summary: Nicky keeps a hand on his hip the entire time, holding Joe pushed against the kitchen counter, which is very different from Joe keepingstill.He can hardly still his mind, much less his body, not when Nicky is staring straight at him, a dare caught between his eyelashes and in the darkness of his eyes, all pupil.Written forthisKink Meme prompt.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 22
Kudos: 294





	Dulcet

**Author's Note:**

> Porn Stars AU is on its way sometime in the near future, they say for all to see so public shaming can occur, thus possibly expediting the writing process. In the meantime, here's... porn, no stars, unless it's the stars in Joe's eyes as he looks upon Nicky. *dies*

Nicky keeps a hand on his hip the entire time, holding Joe pushed against the kitchen counter, which is very different from Joe keeping _still_.

He can hardly still his mind, much less his body, not when Nicky is staring straight at him, a dare caught between his eyelashes and in the darkness of his eyes, all pupil. Even as he lowers his mouth on him a centimetre at a time, his stare goads him into attempting to hold on, knowing the inevitable outcome all the while.

Unbidden, Joe recalls the smell of the hot felt and the prickling of sand against his skin lifetimes ago, his body signalling pain and exhaustion—and his intense desire to keep fighting this man, to knock him down even as Joe was falling on his longsword for the hundredth time.

He's always been falling.

He's too close from the start. Hot for it for no real reason other than the obvious—Nicky on his knees with his cock prodding at the fleshy insides of his mouth, desperate to sink down his throat. His tongue is curled around him with the warmth of a hug, if a hug could ever make Joe leak pre-come desperately onto Nicky's tongue as though they haven't done this in ages rather than merely two days ago. But fuck, _maybe_. Maybe a hug could get him so hard his eyes are about to pop out of their sockets. His brain isn't exactly processing sensation well beyond the immediate suction and wet heat of Nicky's mouth, but he believes he could come from a punch to the gut and a peck on the cheek the more he thinks about it.

Nicky's other hand is holding him at the root, stroking mildly, dipping down once in a while to fondle at his balls a little idly, unhurried. Joe squeezes the cheap laminate beneath his fingers, grateful for Nicky's hand gentling him at the hip, reminding him not to grind himself inside. It's not that sort of evening. There's water boiling for pasta on the ring farthest from the counter he's leaning against. The neighbours' TV, muffled through their connecting walls, is a counterpoint to the bits of traffic leaking in from outside their open window.

It's probably not the domesticity of it all which makes him come. It's probably Nicky's lips puckering right beneath the tip and sucking for all they're worth. Or Nicky glancing up at him from beneath his eyelashes, coy and richly dark. Or even the heady flush gracing his cheekbones and the line of his jaw down to his collarbone which Joe wants to lick at a little hysterically. Whichever it is, it does the trick, Joe's balls drawing up and his cock swelling absurdly harder before spilling with a final, aborted thrust of his hips.

He only blacks out a little in its wake, and, when his head returns to the moment at hand, he finds Nicky lovingly drawing back from him until his cock slips from between his lips.

Sticky mess caught in his mouth, Nicky rises on shaky legs to push himself against Joe's front, mouth-first. Joe welcomes him as he's always done when it comes to Nicky's kisses. Their tongues meet, and thick bitterness explodes in his mouth, the tip of Nicky's tongue pushing it about, painting the inside of his cheek and the backs of his teeth and his soft palate with it. Swallow by swallow, Joe gets it all down, and then it's just Nicky's tongue fucking his mouth in quick little jabs Joe can't seem to get enough of.

When they part, it's mildly disappointing, but there's a contented smile already playing at Nicky's swollen lips, and Joe feels his face mirroring it by default. Their noses brush together and their foreheads meet to lean into each other, and all Joe can think about is how thankful he is that he's always gotten up after falling.

**Author's Note:**

> Not what I was going to post aujourd'hui, but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Kudos/comments greatly appreciated.
> 
> Tumblr: [rhubarbdreams](https://rhubarbdreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
